Orienteering (Skill)
Orienteering is a members skill introduced into Oldschool Runescape on the 26th October 2019. The skill incorporates clue scrolls with random loot which can be found all over Runescape. To begin, players can complete clue scrolls to gain Orienteering experience. After this, players can use their Compass to locate random loot that will spawn all across Runescape. The higher your level, the more valuable the loot but more dangerous the location. The special compass used for Orienteering can be obtained from Lars the Explorer at Varrock Museum. This compass will give you a clue as well as coordinates. For example, -- -- -- -- -- -- (This looks like it will be near the Fishing Guild). Levels * 1 - Easy Clue Scroll Experience * 1 - Beginner Tracking * 10 - Novice Tracking * 15 - Medium Clue Scroll Experience * 30 - Intermediate Tracking * 40 - Hard Clue Scroll Experience * 55 - Experienced Tracking * 60 - Elite Clue Scroll Experience * 70 - Mastered Tracking * 75 - Master Clue Scroll Experience * 90 - Grandmaster Clue Scrolls * 90 - Grandmastered Tracking * 95 - You may track the Godly essence (Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, Armadyl, Bandos Treasures) * 99 - True Mastery (Skill Cape) Equipment * 1 - Compass (Orienteering) * 30 - Novice Explorer Clothes (Increases treasure trail and tracking reward potential by 1% when all pieces are worn). (1/200 will become 1/198) * 50 - Experienced Explorer Clothes (Increases treasure trail and tracking reward potential by 3% when all pieces are worn). (1/200 will become 1/194) * 70 - Master Explorer Clothes (Increases treasure trail and tracking reward potential by 5% when all pieces are worn). (1/200 will become 1/190) * 90 - Expert Explorer Clothes (Increases treasure trail and tracking reward potential by 7% when all pieces are worn). (1/200 will become 1/186) * 95 - Holy Compass (Godly Tracking) - Estimated 20-40 minutes per track. * 99 - Skill Cape (Improves loot chance by 3% when worn, also acts as a compass). Clothes can be purchased from Lars upon trading clue scroll caskets or tracking boxes. Tracking Upon receiving an Orienteering Compass from Lars the Explorer. Players can track locations for small rewards. But they will need the correct equipment for retrieving treasures. Much so like Clue Scrolls. However, the compass does not require clue scroll drops but they tend to weigh less valuable rewards. The idea of tracking allows players and lower-levelled players to explore different places of Runescape. Tracking rewards may also be located in caves, islands, houses and the wilderness. Levelling up your Orienteering will also greatly boost the time it takes to complete clue scrolls and can also generate better reward chances! Exclusive Tracking Loot (Unobtainable from Clue Scrolls). * Treasure Chest (10,000-25,000,000 coins) - 1/100 chance, coins are proportionate to Orienteering level and location. * Godlike Box (Requires 95 Orienteering, Chaotic Weaponry and Armour can be found in these with a slight chance, as well as hilts, god wars dungeon armour, pets.) * Various Clue Scrolls Crate - Contains 1-6 clue scrolls (Random Difficulties) * Armour Box (Contains armour proportionate to your Orienteering level.) - Maximum = Dragon Platebody * Weapons Box (Contains weapons proportionate to your Orienteering level.) - Maximum = Saradomin Sword * Miscellaneous Box (Contains random items) - Chest levels vary. Miscellaneous boxes are the most common boxes found when Orienteering. * Experience Chests (Grants experience lamps or boosted experience in Orienteering). Experience * Easy Clue Scrolls = 750xp (Requires Level 1) * Beginner Tracking = 80-300xp depending on loot and location * Novice Tracking = 300-1,250xp depending on loot and location * Medium Clue Scrolls = 2,000xp (Requires Level 15) * Intermediate Tracking = 1,000-3,000xp depending on loot and location * Hard Clue Scrolls = 5,000-10,000xp depending on requirements (Requires Level 40) * Experienced Tracking = 2,500-4,500xp depending on loot and location * Elite Clue Scrolls = 7,500-25,000xp depending on requirements (Requires Level 60) * Mastered Tracking = 5,000-7,500xp depending on loot and location * Master Clue Scrolls = 10,000-40,000xp depending on requirements (Requires Level 75) * Grandmaster Clue Scrolls = 25,000-100,000xp depending on requirements (Requires Level 90) * Grandmaster Tracking = 10,000-25,000xp depending on loot and location * Godly Essence Tracking = 15,000xp Quest Experience * Traveller's Gold - 2,500xp * Desert Treasure II - 10,000xp * Turmoil in Edgeville - 25,000xp Chaotic Weaponry Chaotic Weaponry (once introduced to RS3) are incredibly powerful and rare melee, ranged and magic weapons that can be obtained from a Godlike Box with a slim chance (this requires 95 Orienteering). The approximate chances of receiving a Chaotic item is 1/875. Unlike RS3, the Chaotic Weaponry do not degrade, but at the same time, do not offer such game-changing abilities. You may receive: * Chaotic Rapier - Stab-Based Weapon (Requires 80 Attack) * Chaotic Longsword - Slash-Based Weapon (Requires 80 Attack) * Chaotic Warhammer - Crush-Based Weapon (Requires 80 Strength, 45 Attack) * Chaotic Crossbow - Ranged Weapon (Requires 80 Ranged) * Chaotic Battlestaff - Magic Weapon (Requires 80 Magic) Due to only being obtained from Orienteering, Chaotic Weapons are extremely valuable in price. Orienteering Skill Cape After the player has reached level 99 in Orienteering, they can venture on a special 99 tracking mini-quest and obtain an Orienteering Skill Cape as loot. If the player loses their cape, they can attain another one from Varrock Museum. The colours of the cape are brown (primary) with a tangerine trim (secondary). The tangerine colour resembles the same colour as a Firemaking cape and the brown resembles the colour of the crafting skill cape. When worn, players have an extra 3% chance of receiving more valuable loot. This does stack with explorer clothes, meaning that the chances of receiving a 1/200 drop will be 1/180.